


The Misadventures at College

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, College Parties, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Rabbits, Rave, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny was invited to a party, not knowing what she was really walking into. Penny studies rabbits and then helps the Winchesters on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misadventures at College

Penny had told Lucifer that she needed to go to the party.

It wasn't that she wanted to go. She really,  _really,_ didn't want to go to the party. But she felt that she had too since she was the only one that would watch out for the freshman. The last moderator did a horrible job on watching the students. 

The night sky was already dark and the moon would be full by tomorrow night. Penny zipped up her jacket a bit higher to keep the wind off of her. Crossing the street, Penny walked to the house that the party was at.

It was oddly quiet for a party that was bound to have freshman, or any student, in it. Penny felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Rather than strolling into the 'party' like an idiot, Penny snuck close to the window. She would not just walk into a random house that looked suspicious. Peering into the window, she didn't see anything overly suspicious. 

It just looked like a random house. 

That, and the witchy looking altar in the middle of the room. 

 _This is bad._ She thought. Penny backed away slowly to the sidewalk. She tried not to look at the house as she crossed the street and went back to her college. Penny made it halfway to the college when she felt she was being watched. 

 _Fuck it._ Penny thought before she broke into a sprint. She ran to the edge of the sidewalk and into one of the back allies of the town she was in. As she ran she prayed to Lucifer.

 _Lucifer. I'm being followed by witches. Meet me at the back alley behind TAC's Bar, please._ She thought. Penny sprinted around the second bend and she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She shouted but a hand came over her hand. She began to struggle. However, she stopped fighting the one holding her when she felt a comforting gesture through the bond that she had. She sighed and felt the ground disappear from under her.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked Penny as he looked over his mate for anything that could have been wrong. Penny allowed him to look over her as she answered,

"I'm fine."

"You could have been hurt." He said, looking at her hands.

"I know." She gripped his hands tight and looked at his eyes. "I'm okay. Because you saved me." She added. 

"Why were you near witches?" He asked. 

"I thought that it was a party. As I told you." She added. "But I walked to the house and didn't see that the lights were on, and the building was silent." Penny laughed as a memory filter through her head.

"I was warned by a teacher about cults."

Lucifer gave her a look that said 'not dealing with this shit.'

"What if they decided to sacrifice you?" He asked her. Penny bit her lip and looked down. Lucifer sighed and held her chin up. "I don't want you to get hurt." He said. He kissed her forehead and told her he was going to see what they were doing. 

Turns out, the witches were trying to summon the devil. After he killed the witches that were going to harm his mate, he felt sheepish when he thought about Penny on an alter.

*

 While Penny was in school, Sam and Dean found a symbol that Sam's laptop could not identify. When Penny returned, she saw Dean and Sam, surrounded by their angels and books about lore.

"I can't help you, Sammich." Gabriel said, biting into a twix bar. "I don't know what that is?"

"Cas?" Dean asked, rubbing his brow. Cas looked at the picture and gave Dean a similar answer. Penny dropped her bag by the table and leaned over to look at the symbol. 

"Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing to the lines. The four of them looked at her, surprised. 

"You know what this is?" Sam questioned. Penny nodded and said,

"I used to have one."

"One what?" Cas asked her. Penny rolled up her sleeve and pointed to her forearm. 

"It's a rave symbol." She said, pointing to where it would be tattooed on skin.

"Rave?" Dean said. 

"Yes." Penny nodded. She rummaged in her bag and drew an additional two on the page. "They are like gang signs." She explained. "If you have one, then you are in the Rave Circle. Certain symbols have different ranks or tasks. Like this one." she pointed to the one that she drew. "That means you supply drugs and alcohol." She pointed to the other one she drew. "This one is the person that helps run the Rave." She pointed to the one the Winchesters found. "This one is the clean up crew if anyone snitches." 

"And you know this how?" Gabriel asked. Penny leaned back and said,

"Remember, I once dated a vampire, what better place to get blood than a Rave, where people are too drugged to know what's going on?" She sighed. "I used to have the one that meant you were allowed in."

"Which one is that?" Sam was taking notes on a pad to archive later. Penny drew another simple symbol. 

"So this is just a random brutal murder?" Dean sat back when Penny nodded. "Of course." He said. 

*

Clamor was a successful duck project. He was returned to the teacher, Dean was very grateful, and Clamor was set off to a farm where he could live off the rest of his duck days. Penny felt a little bad for sending him off, as did the other students that had the project, but the teacher explained it was like weaning any other animal. 

The vet in training was now studying rabbits and rabbit behavior. When Lucifer asked what she was doing, she told him and felt suspicious when he walked away from her. 

Penny thought that he would just come home with a rabbit.

Not become one. 

The last memory she had as a human, was falling asleep after Dean and Cas bid them goodnight. Gabriel made the comment that they were going to 'fuck like rabbits.' Penny rolled her eyes. Lucifer didn't do anything. Penny should have known that the lack of a comment would have been the sign of something bad.

But Penny woke to the room looking a  _hell_ of a lot taller than it was when she went to sleep. Penny groaned and rubbed her eyes. But when she rubbed them, she saw that she had tiny paws. She squeaked and jumped away. 

She looked over and found another bunny. 

It was Lucifer. He was bigger than she was and a gold and white spotted bunny. 

 _I thought this would help of rabbit behavior._ He said in her mind. Penny put her two paws forward and followed with her back paws, feeling very uncoordinated. When she got to him, they touched noses and sniffed each other. 

Penny was suddenly hit with the undying urge for spinach and celery. She proceeded to hop out of the room (thoughts of being human gone) and hopped to where the kitchen was. 

All sorts of leaves, shrubs, berries and vegetables were on the floor of the bunker. 

Penny hopped over, Lucifer following close behind, and they began to munch on them.

But Penny could smell more bunnies. Six more bunnies came out to join them. The largest of the one was a copper color who hopped with a small black and white rabbit, the smallest a gold color who was following a large floppy eared brown rabbit, one was black rabbit who was leading a solid blond bunny. 

The eight of them ate leaves, celery and carrots. 

After they fed themselves, the eight of them cuddled up and nuzzled each other. They slept for about fifteen minutes before Dean started to groom himself. Then it became a grooming party each bunny grooming their ears. Shortly after that, the bunnies would go to their mates and help groom them. Gabriel bit Sam's long ear and then dashed over to the food, picking up a raspberry and eating it. Sam followed him quickly. 

That was when God dropped in. The eight rabbits didn't pay Him any attention, they just continued to groom and eat. 

"I don't even want to know." God said before departing. 

The bunnies played for about an hour with each other. Chasing, hiding and pouncing. Then they napped, their little bodies getting tired and all that. 

When they work up, they departed in sets of twos for the night. 

When Penny woke the next day, she (along with the rest) understood the term 'fucking like rabbits' first hand. 

*

 


End file.
